


Neighbors Know My Name

by Onyxim



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, SEX!, Smut, noise complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was probably the last time they'd have sex in Clark's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, "Neighbors Know My Name," by Trey Songz. Give it a listen if you want. ;)

Clark all but slammed Bruce's back against the front door as he closed it.

"Clark, what the - mmph!"

And then Clark's lips were attacking his with affectionate nips and slides of his tongue, his hand resting on Bruce's hips. Bruce pushed at his shoulders a bit, trying to speak, but his muffled words came out sounding like encouraging moans, which made Clark's hands grip harder.

When Bruce finally yanked his head away to breathe, he gasped out, "Clark, what's going on with you? I just got here."

"You've been gone for _two weeks,"_ Clark murmured, unbuttoning Bruce's shirt a bit to give him easier access to his neck.

"You could at least ask me how it went," Bruce huffed, but gave a small shiver when he felt Clark's teeth graze his skin. His knees went weak.

"Can't you tell me later?" Clark all but whined, looking up at Bruce, eyes pleading.

Bruce wanted to stand his ground and shove Clark off of him, shout at him for attacking him before he was even halfway through the door.

He tried for a nicer approach.

"Honestly, Clark, I'm just tired, can I go to sl - _oh."_

Clark had slipped his hand up Bruce's shirt and tweaked his left nipple, sucking the skin of his neck at the same time.

"Hmm? What was that?" Clark asked, with a hint of victory.

_Smug bastard._

". . .do that again."

Clark sent him a shit-eating grin and instead scooped Bruce up in his arms, racing to his room at super-speed. Bruce was thrown on the bed, the door was closed, and then Clark was hovering above Bruce, all in about two seconds.

Bruce blinked and then smiled a little. "Someone's eager."

"Oh, you have _no idea,"_ Clark groaned, making work of Bruce's suit pants. "I still don't understand why I couldn't come with you." He bent down to pepper Bruce's neck with kisses.

"It was a business trip, Clark. I saved you two weeks of pure boredom." Bruce's pants were thrown across the room. "Unless sitting in a room full of stuck-up, self-righteous businessmen sounds interesting to you, ah - " Clark bit down on his skin at his sarcasm - "then you can gladly come with me next time."

Clark pulled himself away with a naughty grin. "I'd love to come with you."

Bruce sighed. "Bad pun, Clark."

"I'd also love to come _on_ you. . ." Clark unbuttoned Bruce's shirt, leaning down to lick at his chest as he went. "Or _in_ you."

Bruce shuddered hard. "Fuck."

"Eventually," Clark hummed, the last button coming undone and Bruce slid the shirt off. Then he leaned up to grab Clark's face and kiss him fully. Clark busied himself with blindly searching for the drawer next to the bed. When he got it open, he fished out the lube, and was pulling away to reach farther for the condoms when Bruce's hand stopped him. Clark looked up at him, confused, and saw nothing but heat and lust and mischief.

"Not tonight," Bruce said.

Clark's smile was wicked.

He dropped the lube back inside, then he slammed the drawer shut and went back to ravishing Bruce, noticeably rougher than before. He sucked at Bruce's neck and collarbone as he forced compliant legs open, enjoying the rapidly-quickening sound of Bruce's pants. Clark's hand came up to wrap a hand around Bruce and he was rewarded with an appreciative groan and the slight arch of his back.

Clark kissed his way downward, leaving deep red hickies as he went (Bruce was going go throw a fit when he looked in the mirror), stopping once to suck on each of Bruce's nipples, which had become perky and wet from Clark's mouth.

He heard Bruce's breath hitch. He pushed up into the sensation, a moan tumbling from his lips before he could stop it. There was an appreciative thrust in Clark's direction but Clark lifted his hips away. He sent an evil smile towards Bruce and continued his descent downwards. He swirled his tongue around Bruce's adorable little belly button, giving him a preview of what was about to happen. Bruce's breath picked up in anticipation, his hands going down to tangle in Clark's mussed hair.

Clark lifted Bruce's legs over his shoulders and rested his hands on the underside of his thighs (which he admired for quite a while), exposing his hole to the gentle air of the AC, before lowering his head.

Bruce stared dazedly at the ceiling, fingers clenching and unclenching in his lover's thick hair, body as tense as a bow he waited for what was to come.

Then, it happened. Clark's tongue, the heat of his mouth, circling his hole. Clark's large hands were pushing his legs up and out, giving him more room to work.

Meanwhile, Bruce's fingers were tangled in the Kryptonian's hair, pushing his ass into Clark's face, toes curling in immense pleasure as he threw his head back and moaned. His pretty sounds, Clark noted, echoed off the walls, which encouraged him further. He smothered a smirk and vibrated his tongue as quickly as possible, and was pleased when Bruce's sounds got louder, his hands balling into fists in Clark's hair.

One of Clark's hands ventured up to wrap around Bruce's cock, stroking in time with the strokes of his tongue. He pointed his tongue as best he could and let it breach Bruce's hole, venturing as far as he could and vibrating some more.

Bruce was borderline screaming now, his mouth open with a constant stream of, "Fuck! Yes! Clark! There!" and Clark hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, but he was already seeing stars behind his eyelids.

_**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.** _

Clark slowed a bit at the loud noise that came from the wall behind the headboard. Bruce was too loud to hear it himself, his hips undulating furiously with Clark's movements, but Clark could take a wild guess that it was his next-door neighbor.

A devilish smile forming on his face, Clark pulled away to slide two of his fingers into Bruce's spit-slick hole, curling and scissoring to find--

Bruce's eyes flew open, his body jackknifing upwards as if he'd been electrocuted, a loud groan spiraling out of his mouth.

"That's it," he murmured, more to himself than anything, partially not caring that his neighbors could hear.

When Bruce was prepared enough, Clark moved back up Bruce's body, noting with satisfaction that his skin gleamed with sweat and a flush occupied his cheeks. He leant down to capture Bruce's lips in a slow and sensual kiss, toying with his tongue as he once again lifted Bruce's legs up and out. Humming, he used one hand to guide himself into Bruce's hole and the other to lift Bruce's hips just a tad.

Bruce groaned in frustration. "Just fuck me already, Clark!"

Clark smirked and eased in. "My. . .pleasure," he grunted, bottoming out.

Bruce bit his lip, scrunching his eyes shut when Clark ground his hips against his for a while before he began to thrust shallowly. He started to pick up his pace, but it wasn't fast enough for Bruce, not yet.

One of Bruce's hands clawed at Clark's invulnerable back while the other gripped the sheets. "Faster," he gasped - demanded, really - and Clark couldn't help but oblige.

He pounded into Bruce, hips snapping again Bruce's, the sound of skin on skin and Clark's nearly animalistic groans filling the room. Bruce's eyes rolled back, his lips parting to let out a stream of pretty moans.

It wasn't long before the headboard started thudding against the wall and Bruce was screaming his name.

It was too much. Between Bruce's "Ah! Clark! Harder!" and the wet, tight hot heat of Bruce's ass, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

**_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ **

There it was again, four angry thumps on the wall and a muffled, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep, here!"

Bruce gasped out an "Ahhn!" when Clark hit a particularly good spot and opened his eyes. "What. . .what was that?"

Clark didn't stop, he didn't dare to. "The neighbors," he managed, his climax building faster than he liked. Slowing for a few seconds, he grabbed the nearest pillow and gave it to Bruce. "Here. Turn over and bite this."

Bruce obeyed, letting Clark slip out of him so he could turn over on his hands and knees, the corner of the pillow in his mouth. Clark wasted no time sliding back into Bruce and fucking him senseless, one hand on Bruce's hip and the other alternating between splaying on Bruce's sweat-slick back and running through his hair.

Bruce's teeth were tightly clenched around the cotton pillow but his moans and whimpers only got a smidge quieter. Eventually his arms gave out and he collapsed onto his elbows, his ass in the air.

He knew Clark was getting close because he groaned, "Fuck, yes, _Bruce,"_ and he leaned down to kiss his shoulder roughly, all teeth and tongue.

**_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM!_ **

The knocking was at his door now. He ignored it. He was too close.

With an abrupt gasp, his teeth releasing the pillow, Bruce came all over his own fingers - Clark hadn't noticed he was bringing himself off - and collapsed completely, his body drunk on his own orgasm, shaking and shivering. Tiredly, he turned and watched Clark over his shoulder, his eyes still smoldering with lust. Smiling devilishly, he clenched around Clark's aching cock, pulling a groan out of him.

"Fuck, Bruce - "

Bruce repeated the action once more, and that was enough for Clark. He came harder than he ever had before, painting Bruce's walls white.

With one final spurt, Clark pulled out and fell down onto the bed next to Bruce, panting.

**_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ **

Clark sighed. "They're still at the door," he mumbled, his voice husky with post-orgasmic bliss. "We should - "

He glanced over at Bruce, only to find him passed out. The fucked-senseless vibe he was getting meant that Bruce probably wasn't waking up for a while.

Clark fell back onto his pillow with a huff, knowing he'd be getting a noise complaint letter in the mail tomorrow. "Great."

-

Clark woke up several hours later, at around eight, two hours before work. He sat up in bed and stretched before yawning. Bruce, at Clark's movement, stirred and awoke himself, his eyes cracking open blearily.

"Morning," Clark greeted.

"Mm. Mornin'," Bruce murmured, pulling Clark down to kiss him deeply. He still had that fucked-out drunkenness in his voice. Clark felt some pride swell up in his chest.

Bruce moved to get up and out of bed, but paused and bent a bit with a soft moan once he was standing all the way up. Clark watched with wonder as streaks of white dripped down from between Bruce's cheeks and between the inside of his thighs.

Clark chuckled lowly and Bruce shot him a glare.

"What?" Clark asked, innocently.

"I'm not going to be able to walk properly for a week, thank you very much."

Clark smiled cheekily. "Anytime."

Bruce just rolled his eyes, but there was the ghost if a smile on his face. "Come on, we both need a shower." He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, sent a sultry look at Clark from over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Clark damn near jumped out of the bed.

-

**Messenger**

**_Lois: sent at 3:42 AM_ **

_You two woke up the entire third floor! Some of us are trying to get some sleep here, Smallville! I had no idea you were dating someone, though, that's a shocker. The question is: who? You have to tell me at work._

**_Lois: sent at 3:43 AM_ **  
_P.S. Don't skip out on all the juicy details._

 **_Lois: sent at 3:44 AM_ **  
_P.P.S. I always figured you were a top. Jimmy owes me $20._

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
